This is Just a Dream
by DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians
Summary: A songfic to Carrie Underwood's "This is Just a Dream." Takes place during Hughes's funeral.


**A/N: Yup, another songfic. I have more planned, and yes, they are country songs, but I can't help it. **

**Anyway, this one came to me not while listening to the song, but when I was watching FMA:B episode 10. It hit me, and this was born.**

**It was just the day after her daughter turned three**

**All dressed in black**

**Going to the church that day**

**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**

**And her best black shoes, nothing borrowed, nothing blue**

Gracia Hughes and her daughter, Elicia, were driving to the funeral of her loving husband, Maes Hughes, who had died trying to convey a message to Colonel Roy Mustang.

Elicia had no idea what was going on, other than the fact that she and her mommy were wearing black, Daddy was sleeping in a box, and everyone was really sad.

**And when the church doors opened up wide**

**She put her face down**

**Trying to hide the tears**

**Oh she just couldn't believe it**

**She heard trumpets from the military band**

**And the flowers fell out of her hand**

When the church doors opened up for Maes's funeral service, Gracia hung her head, allowing her short hair to cover her eyes so that Elicia wouldn't see her crying. The military band started to play a slow march, sad, yet bittersweet, and Gracia dropped the bouquet of flowers she was holding.

Elicia wondered why her mommy had her head down. Mommy's head was always held high, like she owned the world, and why did Mommy's flowers fall down when the pretty music started?.

**Baby why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

Gracia put her head in her hands, and started to quietly sob. 'Why did you leave me? Why did you have to be the first to go? You promised forever, now I guess I'll never know.' Gracia's heart constricted due to her sobs, not allowing air in for a second. 'It's like this isn't even real, they all say that you aren't coming home, but that's going to take a while to accept. This all has to be a dream.' Gracia thought, as her tears dripped silently down her pale face.

Why were all those men crying? Did it have to do with Daddy being in the box? Why was Daddy in there, anyway? And why did Mommy look so sad?

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray**

**Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt**

**Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard**

The pastor sadly asked the people in church to bow their heads, and pray for the poor soul of Maes Hughes, and for the gaping whole in everyone's hearts to be healed of this tragedy. The cantor of the church made a motion for the choir to start their song. Gracia couldn't understand the foreign words, but it sounded slow and sad, like the military band's song.

Elicia didn't like the music. It was too slow, and she couldn't understand it. But Mommy seemed really sad. Was she supposed to be this sad? Daddy's in that box, and Mommy's always happy with Daddy.

**Then they handed her a folded up flag**

**And she held on to all she had left of him**

**Oh, and what could have been**

**And then the guns rang one last shot**

**And it felt like a bullet in her heart**

The Fuhrer called for Gracia to come to the front of the church to receive her flag, and Gracia slowly walked up the aisle, like she did on her wedding day, only this time, it was a sad occasion. At the alter; instead of receiving wedding rings and vows, she was presented with a folded Amestrian flag. Gracia hugged the flag to her chest, and weeped bitterly, holding onto the last bit of Maes. Fuhrer Bradley signaled the men to fire their guns, and Gracia staggered back, feeling as though each of those bullets were going through her chest.

Elicia watched her Mommy stand at the front of the church, where she was presented with a green flag. Why was all this happening? Why was Mommy crying? Elicia wondered all these things, and covered her ears when the men shot their guns. Were these friends of Daddy's?

**Baby why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**I can't even breathe**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

It all felt like a dream. What else could it be? No, not a dream, a cruel, twisted nightmare.

**Oh,**

**Baby why'd you leave me**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**

**Oh, now I'll never know**

**It's like I'm looking from a distance**

**Standing in the background**

**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now**

**This can't be happening to me**

**This is just a dream**

Roy Mustang refused to cry, at least, not for everyone to see. He had made it his mission to find Hughes's killer, and avenge his best friend. "What a sad day this has been. I wish it was all just a dream." He mused.

**Oh, this is just a dream**

**Just a dream**

**Yeah, Yeah**

**A/N: Gah! Don't hate me! Don't kill me for writing this super sad fic! Just review, and tell me. I like reviews. REVEIW!**

**~DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians**


End file.
